The invention relates to a side window arrangement for a vehicle with a side pane guided in a side section.
Side windows of this type are generally known and are brought into effect in many motor vehicles. The side panes can be lowered electrically or by actuating a crank in order to ventilate the internal compartment of the vehicle. The amount of fresh air supplied is regulated by opening the window to different extents. If only a little fresh air is to be supplied, the window is only opened by a small gap. Because this gap is located at the head level of the occupants of the vehicle, the latter can be adversely affected by the resulting eddying of the air. In addition, unpleasant aerodynamic noises occur. Particularly in the case of modern vehicles without water gutters on the edge of the roof and with obliquely arranged side windows, water enters when it is raining even when the window is only slightly open.
A side window for motor vehicles with a trapezoidal window pane is known from German Patent Specification 949,386 in which the height of the window trapezium is dimensioned in such a way that when the two side gaps are freed, the upper edge of the window is still closed. By this means, and using only one window pane, an air gap is freed at both narrow sides of the window immediately on lowering it without a gap being additionally formed at the upper edge of the window.
Window inserts for a window pane of a motor vehicle in the form of a transparent insert pane with several ventilation openings are known from German Patent Documents DE 88 13675 U1 and DOS 34 28 612. When the side window is partially opened, these window inserts can be placed on the side pane and clamped between the latter and the window frame.
German Patent Document DOS 29 52 177 describes a side window for motor vehicles which consists of a stationary upper part and a lower part which can be opened, the latter part being configured as a crank operated window and the split line, between the stationary window part and the window part which can be opened, extending approximately at the level of the belt line of the vehicle.
An object of the invention is to provide a side window arrangement with improved ventilation possibilities.
This object is achieved by preferred embodiments of the invention by a side window arrangement for a vehicle with a side pane displaceably guided in a side section comprising a main window cutout and an auxiliary window cutout in the side section which are separate from one another and are arranged one behind the other in an opening direction of the window side pane, and an opening in the side pane which can be aligned with the auxiliary window cutout during movement of the side pane in the opening direction.
In the relevant side section of the motor vehicle, an auxiliary window cutout is provided which forms, for example, a ventilation Cutout and which is separate from the main window cutout. The main window cutout forms, for example, a conventional window cutout. When the window is closed, both window cutouts are covered by one and the same window pane. When the window is opened, an opening in the side pane can be moved into the auxiliary window cutout of the side section so that a ventilation opening occurs which is separated from the actual window formed by the main window cutout. The adverse effects on the occupants of the vehicle due to draughts and aerodynamic noise are reduced or obviated by appropriate arrangement of the ventilation cutout. When the window is closed, the opening of the side pane is advantageously covered by a web of the side section separating the two window cutouts so that when the window is closed, the ventilation cutout is also closed.
In a particularly advantageous embodiment of the invention, the main window cutout is still completely covered even when the auxiliary window cutout is completely freed by the opening in the side pane. This permits particularly unobtrusive and fine metering of the ventilation. By appropriate design, it is therefore possible to open the ventilation cutout only or the ventilation cutout together with a window gap or the window only.
In a further advantageous embodiment, the auxiliary window cutout is arranged below the main window cutout and the opening in the side pane can be moved into the auxiliary window cutout by lowering the side pane. The auxiliary window cutout is therefore located approximately at the level of the belt line of the vehicle, where ventilation is particularly pleasant. Particularly in the case of rainy weather, this provides a ventilation possibility which combats misting of the panes while reducing the probability of rain finding its way in.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.